Until Death Brings Us Together
by Lady Laur
Summary: The life in Mandos Halls is much less dull than it seems, and the gang is there to prove it...and by that I mean Oropher, Gil-Galad, Ecthelion and their newest pupil, Haldir. Slash


Title: Until Death Bring Us Together.

Author: Melyanna

Summary: The life in Mandos Halls is much less dull than it seems, and the gang is there to prove it.

Characters: Ecthelion, Haldir, Gil-galad, Oropher.

Rating: So far…I would say PG-13 for language.

Disclaimer: Did you think it was mine LOTR co. I mean. Well, nope, you are wrong, not mine. What If I am making profit out of it No…well, maybe, if you consider picturing Haldir naked a profit.

A/N.: I'd say this mixes movie and book Cannon and you will notice when it does, but it is nothing dramatic, not compared to the huge AU this story is. To those horrified by the fact that Haldir dies in the movie, don't worry. Here he is the cutest living-dead around winks.I apologize for any mistakes, they are all mine. Well, Have fun!

-

The large hall was built mainly of gray stones, but some of the cold aspect of it was warmed by the torches on the walls and the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling or standing tall next to the tables. The gigantic place seemed to be filled with round tables, some of them pushed close to one another to accommodate a large group, all apparently occupied by whispering elves.

A cold breeze that whispered through the room, caressing the fine hair of the ones present, did not affect the burning fire of the candles and torches, though it created the amusing sight of elves cursing as they chased pieces of parchment that went flying away.

One of these tables was occupied by a group of well dressed elves, all absorbed by their tasks, whispering in a conspiring tone, every now and then raising their heads to accompany the chase of paper by a disheveled elf.

"I bet it has important information about the election." A brown haired elf whispered and perked up his head. "I will go check." He announced with a predatory grin on his face. With all the agility one could have, the elf reached for the paper much sooner than it's owner would have managed and read the document carefully, before returning it to other with a smug smile.

"I believe this is yours." He offered the parchment and bowed his head, before turning on his heels and returning to the table he was sitting. The bright green eyes flashed with mirth.

A black haired elf leaned back against his chair and laughed warmly, while a flaxen haired elf frowned at him for disturbing the peace.

"Ai Ecthelion, I believe Mallandh will be knocking his head on stone for that slip. Come and tell us what you read." The large elf beckoned for Ecthelion to sit by his side.

"Will you two be quiet! I am formulating our next strategy and all you can do is babble!" The blond elf chided.

"Calm down, Oro, he has just found out our adversaries scheme! No need to be so nervous, this is team work, remember" The black haired elf came to his friend's defense, although he found very amusing seeing the other elf this annoyed.

"Yes, I remember. And in case your memory of a fish does not allow you to remember, my name is Oropher, not Oro."

"Ai, my apologies my most beautiful king." The brunette answered in a husky voice, wriggling his eyebrow and mouthing a kiss to the former king of Mirkwood.

"Stop that Gil-galad, he is going to skin you!" Ecthelion burst out laughing.

Oropher rested against the back of the chair and sighed dejectedly.

"Come on, Oropher! I do not understand why you still take things so seriously! You are dead! There is no reason to worry about being killed before accomplishing your objectives, there is no ruling to do and you still get to be grumpy!" Gil-galad spoke with humor in his voice.

"At least I did not recover the mentality I had when a child after I died." Oropher retorted.

"Gil," Ecthelion started "I think he need to get la…"

"Enough! No one calls me Gil."

"But you just called him Oro. That is double standard." Ecthelion answered outraged.

"Yes, Gil, I think Thel has a point." Oropher said with a smirk.

"Watch it, Oro." The balrog slayer stood from his chair.

"I will let you know what it is you who have to watch for it, you little conceited project of a hero. Oh look, I killed the great Balrog and then died drowned because I was too scrawny to lift my armour!" The former king of Greenwood imitated with an annoying voice.

"Wo ho..now you just hit bellow the belt, I think I am going to sit back and watch." The High King had just uttered the words when the floor started to shake, sending all the papers flying down on the floor and the torches flickered.

The three arguing elves looked at each other as the entire hall stared at them with murdering glares.

"I think we upset the big guy."

"You think, Gil" Ecthelion insisted.

"Yep."

"Back to our plan"

"Good idea, Oro."

"Thank you. Please hand me that scroll, will you"

"My pleasure."

"Oh, about what I read on Mallandh's writings, they are planning on ways of promotion of their campaign, there are even parties scheduled there!" Ecthelion crossed his legs pleased with the information he had.

"Parties Where, here" Oropher was bemused.

"Yes, seems you can book the halls...I never knew that."

"Gracious, that Vala is getting cheap eh, charging for party organizations"

" I never said he charged." Ecthelion glared at Gil-galad when he saw a new flickering of the lights start.

"Speaking of charging, did you know Leirion is back in action" Oropher commented casually as he scanned his eyes through what he had written so far. He looked up, feeling someone watching him and rolled his eyes when Gil-galad gave him a silly grin.

"What, the whore"

"Keep your voice down Ecthelion!" The black haired elf reprimanded before leaning in to whisper "Do you know how much is the charge Ouch! Do not crush my foot! Hey..oh..Come now Oropher, you know I want no one else, you are my one and only love for all of…eternity. " Gil-galad crossed his leg over his knee so he could massage his foot.

"I could not care less."

"That hurt." Ereinion pouted.

"Is that thing of yours ever getting over the love-hate stage, Gil"

"It would lose the fun if it did, and stop calling me Gil, Ecthelion!"

"What do you want me to call you then Errrrrrrr" He asked with a purr.

"Oro! He is making fun of my name!"

"Get a grip, elf." Oropher said without looking up from his papers.

"Which one of us did you say this to" The two elves asked.

"Both."

"Darn, he really needs to get la…."

"Hello there!" A new voice came from nearby and they all turned to see who it was.

"Nestadion! How good to see you." Oropher stood from his chair and greeted the elf warmly. "Still sitting in the wall and not taking part in the voting"

"Oh, I would lose my popularity if I did so." The elf answered with a wide smile.

The other two sitting by the table stood and greeted their friend as well, looking curiously over his shoulder.

"I see you brought a friend." Ecthelion mentioned, regarding the elf standing a step behind his friendly guide. He was pale and apparently confused, but other than that a beautiful soul. He had silver hair that ran down until his shoulders and clear blue eyes. Looking down, Ecthelion realized this was definitely a new one in the Halls.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He has been here for a little while, but still in the shock phase. He has not socialized, so I thought I would bring him to the most friendly group of elves I know!"

Gil-galad arched an eyebrow at the apparently scared looked in the new elf's eyes and smiled apologetically at him. "I think that if you introduce us as the most warm people around it will frighten him just to think of what the others are like. But so be it! Welcome, my friend!" The high king took a step forward and extended his hand. "I am Ereinion, also know as Gil-galad, former high king or just Gil, as it seems to be the new trend."

His eyebrow arched higher seeing the elf open his mouth and begin to stutter. Ecthelion nudged him.

"Could you not have made up a name until he was ready to hear it"

"Sorry, I forgot. Your turn now."

Ecthelion gave the new arrival a brilliant smile. "I am Ecthelion of the…Do you think someone can die twice" He asked as the elf he was introducing himself to fell limp on the floor.

"Told you, he is still on the shock phase. Look, I have to talk to some people, introduce other new souls.I am thinking of starting a business out of this…could you take care of him I will be back later to make sure he is all right."

Before they could even formulate an answer, Nestadion was gone.

"Well, I suppose we can. And if he likes us, it is one more vote." Oropher said logically and knelt by the elf's side, gently slapping his face.

"Hi there fellow…can you hear me" There was a nod. "Good. Well, welcome to the Halls of Waiting, you have met my two friends, I am Oropher former king of G…" Oropher sighed. "I wander if Namo decided to check if he is here illegally what would happen. I think he would be born again in a matter of seconds. Hey fellow! Wake up!"

"Oropher, be gentle!"

Ecthelion snickered. "Is that the kind of dialogue you two have in a room"

"Shut up!" The other two yelled.

"All right, I am sorry. You know, these people are very self absorbed, we have been shouting at this poor soul and none of them looked up to see what we are up to." Ecthelion mumbled as he too knelt by the elf's side and tried to wake him more gently.

Slowly the elf came back to his senses and was seated on a chair by their table.

"There you go, see…we are just as dead as anyone else here, no need to fret, just as cold as the next corpse." Ecthelion soothed.

"Right...I am dead." The silver haired elf searched the other's eyes desperately.

"You did...know that, right" Gil-galad asked carefully and sighed with relief when he receive a nod. One less faint to deal with. "All right then…what is your name, new guy"

"Haldir."

"Hi there Haldir!" Ecthelion greeted delighting in the sight of this new arrival.

"Ecthelion, a little less excitement please, the elf just died." Oropher chided.

"No, did you not hear Nestadion say he has been here for a while!"

"Yes, but not long enough to take your horrible jokes."

Haldir could only stare. He was dead, first thing. Second, he had found a world completely different from what he expected. Although he still did not understand the mechanisms of it, it seemed people actually kept on with their lives here. And third, he was right now, sitting with three legends of his time and they seemed quite normal...or better abnormal .

"Are you feeling better, Haldir" Gil-galad asked.

"Y-yes. Thank you."

"No problem. So, how did you die" Echtelion asked curiously.

"Ecthelion! For crying out loud if I had had a new son I would not have so much trouble on teaching him then I have with you." Oropher waved his hands in the air annoyed.

"Well, love, see him as the son we could never have." Gil-galad teased and stifled his laughter seeing Haldir's astonishment.

"You are together I mean…sorry, I…"

"No, no, it is fine. I am not sure Oro is with me, but my heart I definitely his." The high king answered dramatically.

"You do not have a heart Gil, it has rotten by now." Oropher answered.

"He keeps hurting my feelings. But I know he loves me"

"All right, I think it is enough information for Haldir to deal with right now. Do not worry, Haldir, I will save you from the mad elves." Ecthelion said amiably, ignoring his friend's snorts and sat on a chair next to Haldir, taking the elf's hand in his.

Haldir noticed the elf's eyes had a hard time focusing on his face, but he did not understand why, it all felt normal with him.

"I had a hard time adapting too, but after these two came along, it was impossible to be depressed."

Haldir offered a half smile and they noticed he was trying to speak again. All the three of them watched intently, leaning their heads closer as if to encourage the words to leave the elf's lips.

"You are…Ecthelion. Glorfindel's Ecthelion."

The balrog slayer grinned. "So that is how they call me now I always knew the blondie would get the upper hand on this one."

"Ah! That reminds me, we are still accepting new hypothesis of why he was allowed to live again. Thandvell came up with a great one the other day." Oropher started to babble.

Ecthelion narrowed his eyes seeing curiosity in Haldir's. "Is there something you would like to know"

The March Warden stayed silent. He could barely recognize himself. Certainly he had not been half as arrogant as people had judged him for, but right now, he could even feel himself blushing under Ecthelion's stare! This was humiliating.

"I...can barely recognize myself." He whispered.

"Oh, yes, it is the shock. You will be a little off on your personality for some time, miss the family…not that the missing ever stops, but you get used to it. We move on just like the people we left behind do, but we never forget. In no time you will be back to normal. Oh wait…I know you…we watched some of the Fellowship's journey...Glorfindel's rescue of the halfling was priceless! Anyway, I remember your face from…Lórien!"

"My grandson was priceless! The most skilled warrior!" Oropher stuffed his chest proudly and was about to start babbling about Legolas when Ecthelion blithely ignored him and kept focused on Haldir.

"Yes, I was a March Warden."

"Oh, very nice. How did you die" He repeated his question and grinned seeing the first shadow of a genuine smile in Haldir's face.

"In Helm's Deep. I was killed by an orc." The Galadhel was slightly ashamed of his end and Ecthelion could see it.

"I drowned because I could not lift my armour." The older elf offered.

"I thought you died battling the great Balrog."

"Well I did, when I fell on the fountain and could not get up because my armour dragged me to the bottom."

"Oh."

"Pathetic, no" Oropher intervened.

"Quiet, Oro, or I will tell him of the tree incident."

"What! That is classified! Do not dare!"

"Than shut up!"

"Fine!"

"As I was saying…" Ecthelion turned back to Haldir. "You are new here, right"

"Quite obvious, is it not"

"A little bit."

"Especially since the new ones usually wander around naked. Oh, how convenient Thel, you forgot to tell him!" Gil-galad teased.

Haldir looked down at himself and released a horrified gasp. He had not noticed!

"But..I…how did I not notice!"

Oropher took pity on the newly dead soul unclasped his tunic, giving it to the elf and rolling his eyes at Gil-galad when the elf motioned for him to take off his shirt as well.

"I will get you some leggings." Oropher left the halls in the blink of an eye and was back just as quickly.

"Here." He handed the leggings to Haldir, who immediately rose and dressed.

"Why did I not notice"

"Well, because originally we were suppose to wander around naked. We are dead. But we still think and with that comes the naughty thoughts and…well, Namo was a little pissed when it all started to became a misty orgy and he gave us wardrobes." Gil-galad answered casually.

"Oh..I…I did not even know we had bodies in this…world."

"Well, it works like this: This is a world of souls, spirits, so we are like materialized spirits, this is where we exist, that is why when a living person visits, they are the misty ones."

"A living person"

"Yes. Explain things properly, Ecthelion! Whenever someone is in a trance or coma…they get all transparent over here. I am telling you, that Vala softened on us, otherwise we would d still be walking around with those hideous thong like sheets around us." Oropher said.

"Haldir, surely you will haven thousands of questions to ask and we will gladly answer you, but I think you have learnt more than your mind can cooperate with right now. Why do we not go search for the location of your rooms" Gil-galad offered.

"Search"

"Yes. After a new soul arrives, their name is immediately engraved on the door of the quarters he or she is to inhabit. Come, surely you are tired. The entire sleep after death situation will catch up with you soon." Ecthelion smiled and motioned for Haldir to follow him, Oropher and Gil-galad closely behind.

Haldir looked around the halls in awe. It gave him the idea to be part of a great castle, full of secrets and stories. He could hear the voices of the ones residing there echoing through the immense halls and the fact it was the stay of such wise and experienced souls fascinated him. It was as if the history of Arda lived there.

His heart ached for not being able to walk the woods of Lórien again, or hug his brothers. He wished to share this with them, he always shared his life with them, but at the same time he knew this was were he belonged and despite seeming a welcoming place, it was an after life and he did not wish death upon his family.

"You will get used to it. We all do, each in their own time." Ecthelion spoke quietly.

"I hope so." Haldir analyzed the elf by his side, knowing it was impolite to look over his shoulder and analyze the others. They were living…dead legends walking with him and it was unbelievable.

"Earlier…you seemed curious, but I believe I interrupted you with another question. I still see curiosity in your eyes. What do you wish to know" Ecthelion's green eyes scrutinized the younger elf. He sensed those questions were not about the 'life after death'.

"I could not ask. It is personal."

"Oh, I see. Do not worry. It is natural that you will have questions about us, you heard tales about the three of us and never thought you would have the chance to actually speak to us. Ask away. At least I assure you that the questions about me I am willing to answer. I cannot say the same of those two."

"Thank you, but it is really personal."

"Are you going to ask the color of my loincloth"

"No."

"Good, because I am not sure I have one on…"

"Oh lord…there he goes." Oropher sighed.

"Well if it is not about that, ask!" The brown haired elf encouraged.

"I…everybody wonders…but no one knows for sure, because he is not very willing to answer…Were you and Glorfindel lovers" Haldir spit it out.

"Ah! The million gold coins question!" Gil-galad said laughing.

"Well," Ecthelion laughed as well. "No." He narrowed his eyes and looked up as if trying to remember something. "Save for when we were drunk."

"Oh, and keep in mind that they were drunk three quarters of a week, every week." Oropher started to laugh as well.

"Aye, that is true." Ecthelion smiled fondly at the memories. "I must have been drunk when I told you this as well, Oro."

"You two can only stand each other when you are drunk." Gil-galad corrected.

"That is a lie!" Ecthelion protested. "Oro is my beloved friend!" He smashed the blond elf against his chest and ruffled his hair as if he were an elfling.

"Thel is right, you are the one who people can only stand when inebriated." Oropher answered Gil-galad.

"You are poetic today darling, I wonder if we will make sweet love tonight." Gil-galad grinned and wriggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh please! I ate about an hour ago, can you not save this kind of talk for the pigsty At least I can throw up there!"

"You have a pigsty" Haldir turned to Ecthelion.

"No, I am just saying."

Although the halls seemed unending and he felt he would never learn how to walk through them without getting lost, soon they had come to a stop and he turned to Ecthelion, who had a surprised smile on his face.

"The irony! Your room is between mine and Gil and Oro's."

"Is that a good thing"

"For me, it does not matter. To you...not really. I had to do a lot of talking to skip a room. They are loud!"

Oropher snorted. "I will retire now. It was very nice meeting you March Warden Haldir. I will see you all in the morning."

"Got to follow the master. Good night ladies." Gil-galad bowed and entered the room, closing the door after him.

Haldir waited until they were inside the room and started chuckling. "Not that I ever stopped to wonder, but that is one pair I would not have matched! Are they really in love"

"Well Haldir, with those two, you never know. Never. It is actually more likely that one day they started a conversation that led to them making others believe they are a couple and they put up a bet to see who gave up the pretence first and none has backed down yet, than that they are really in love. But I think they are. No one bickers this adorably."

Haldir laughed genuinely for the first time since he had arrived in those Halls.

"I am beginning to think death is not half as bad as I thought. I wish we knew that while living…"

"That would spoil the fun for all the suicidal nuts though, would it not"

"I guess so…Can I just enter"

"Sure! It is your room. Go on."

Haldir opened the door half afraid of what he would find there, but once he looked, he realized he should have been completely afraid.

"It has flowery patterns!" He yelped horrified.

The entire room was of a creamy color, with paintings of large bright flowers hanging from the wells as well as tapestries in the same motive. It gave a sense of warmth, but incredible distaste. The bedcover was of a darker yellow with red and terracotta flowers embroidered on it as well as the pillows and cushions.

"For the Valars sake!"

"That is odd…they usually decorate the room according to the elf's personality…" Ecthelion said thoughtfully.

"I do not have a flowery personality!"

"Well, there goes away all the lack of personality thing, huh mate Calm down! It is not my fault!"

"But…this is hideous, I will have nightmares in here."

"Do not exaggerate! It is not so bad."

"Are you sure they did not expect an elleth to live in this room"

"It is possible…does your name have doubtful meaning"

"NO!"

"All right! Easy! I will talk to the boss in the morning."

"What You are going to talk to Námo"

"No! To Oropher. He is still the head here."

"What" Haldir's eyes seemed like they would jump out of their sockets in confusion.

"It is nothing really. Tomorrow I will get a very manly room pattern for you, now you go rest. Just close your eyes and you will not see the flowers."

"Fine. Thank you. I...Will I see you all tomorrow"

"Of course! You are of the crew now! If Nestadion threw you at us, he knew what he was doing. I will wake you up tomorrow. Sleep well, Hal."

"Hey…right...good night, Thel."

Ecthelion looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"You fit just fine. Bye." And with that he closed the door behind him.

Haldir dropped himself on the bed and sighed, his hands tangling in his silver hair as he massaged his scalp. "Flowers…good lord help me." He yawned.

"I need to change." He sat up looking around for a sleeping robe. There should be one, these people seemed to think of everything.

"Ah, there it is….IT IS FLOWERED!"

He growled and suddenly there was an odd silence although he had not realized there was noise at all. He kicked a chair, suddenly feeling very miserable and changed clothes. He turned to look on the mirror and shook his head. Yellow robe with red flowers in it…

"To match the rest."

He sighed and slid under the covers after putting out the candles that lit the room. He had just rested his head when the noise of the headboard of a bed banging against the wall started again.

"They are noisy."

To Be Continued…

Chapter 2 


End file.
